Bai Tsa's marriage and the down fall of the world
by Merriest Wood
Summary: Cody was a young 13 year old boy that is until he read a chi spell that go him into marrying a certain water demon (i do not own Jackie Chan adventures) but i do own my OCS
1. The Chi Spell and Cody

Jackie Chan adventures

Bai Tsa's marriage and the down fall of the world

chapter 1 The Chi Spell and Cody

It all started as a beautiful day, i was on my way to see Jackie Chan an old friend of mine who was going to teach me some of his marshal arts, so i can defend myself at school from the bullies, but i am getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself I am Cody I am 13 years old, i have silver hair some of it covering my left eye, i have eyes that are as blue as the ocean my skin is a little paler than most people and i wear a blue t-shirt that has a shark on it and dark blue jeans that go to my ankles, and i wear aqua blue sandals. Now that i have told you about me lets get back to the story.

After half an hour of walking i made it to uncle's shop rare finds, i knocked on the door to the shop three times and sure enough i heard uncle yelling at Jackie to get the door and as usual Jackie did as he was told and opened up and greeted me, asked me to come in and as usual Jackie was the first of us to start a conversation.

Cody how have you being doing since last time i seen you.

Well Jackie i still have problems with the bullies at school, but that's why i have come to learn the art of self defence so i can defend myself from them,

o i prosume you know Cody the marshal arts are used to protect the people you care about not to hurt others.

Right but right now i am more interested in learning now to defend myself.

Jackie let out a sigh of defeat and led me to the training room where i saw Jade training as well, after 2 hours of training with Jackie and Jade i decided to go to where uncle does his research so i can say hi to Torhu but he was not in so i decided to look at uncles spell books.

After reading a few i found one that looked very interesting but i could not read this one because the words were in a dead tongue so i did what any person would do get the translator that uncle made so he could read his books faster. After i found it hidden behind the book case i put it on and started reading, and as i read the book it started to glow a dark blue, then i realised what i was reading it was dark magic. I wanted to stop but i could not, it was like the magic was forcing me to Finnish it after i said the last of the words of the spell a giant explosion happened and it sent me flying all the way to the other side of the room. After a minute to catch my breath i looked up and what i saw made me jump up and back against the wall, and what is it you ask that gave me this reaction. Well is was non other then Bai Tsa the water demon that's right the demon of water her self and i am stuck in the same room as her ooooooooo boy, this is going to be fun i said to myself sarcastically Bai Tsa must have heard me because she turned around and narrowed her eyes dangerously at me before she began to talk.

Who are you boy and how did i get here, she sounded like someone who you did not want to make mad so i took a calm deep breath before answering her.

I'm Cody and this is uncles shop and as to how you got here well i read that chi spell from that book that's behind you. she turned and looked at the spell for about 3 minutes before looking back at me and smiling a dark and evil smile,

well Cody it seems to be your lucky day,

yeah and why is that i ask her with a bit of fear in my voice

well you see boy this spell allowed me to come back from my prison. But to make the spell permanent you and i must be married and with that word my eyes went as wide as saucers from the shock of hearing that from the demon. I took a deep breath before laughing nervously and giving her my answer

and if i refuse to do it, she just looked at me for a minute before answering with a evil grin you do not have a choice in this boy i will force you to do it and with that she jumped at me, but thanks to Jackie's training i jumped out of the way and made a run for the door but Bai Tsa was faster then i was and caught up to me before i got to the door and grabbed my shoulders then picked me up and turned me around so that i was facing her.

Listen here boy you are going to marry me so that i don't go back to that prison ever again, and if you struggle i will hurt you in ways you can't possibly imagine do i make myself clear. I just looked at her for a minute before answering her err Bai Tsa you know your kind of cute when your angry, she just stood there with her mouth wide open from the shock of being complemented by me and i was just as shocked as she was i mean what was i thinking i mean she is cute when she's mad but to say it out loud i must be going insane. After 2 minutes of looking at each other Bai Tsa was the first of us to regain her composer, well boy it seems you have more guts then i thought but trying to flatter me won't get you out of this and with that she gave me a karate chop to the neck and i quickly lost consciousness but there was one thing that went though my mind before the darkness took me and that was that i am so going to hell for this or what ever place the demons lived in.

As Cody laid on the floor unconscious Bai Tsa grabbed Cody by the back of his shirt and carried him out the back door bridal style as she slivered away from the shop she could not get out of her mind what Cody had said to her about being cute was he trying to confuse her or was he telling the truth, but she could not think about that right now she had to get things ready so that she can marry him and stay on earth and she had to do it in a months time or she would go back to that god forsaken prison and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs and she know where to have the ceremony, so she was heading to the old fish cannery that was Shendu's old hiding place when he had the pan-co-box that had imprisoned her sidling's it was the perfect place to hide and get all the things she needed for the wedding. As she continued on she had noticed that Cody had moved closer to her and was muttering to himself, he talks in his sleep that's kind of cute she thought to herself and with that thought she stopped herself and stood there in complete shock. What the hell am i thinking i am just using this boy to stay on earth i don't have feelings for him do i she quickly shock her head in disagreement of course not that's completely ridiculous anyway i can't focus on that right now. I have to get to the hideout and get things ready i will worry about if i have feelings for this boy or not, after we are married and with that Bai Tsa made her way to the cannery to prepare for the wedding.


	2. the demon well's location

chapter 2 the demon's well location

Bai Tsa had finely made it to the cannery, after hour's of walking or slivering in her case, she opened the door and went inside, luckily for Bai Tsa the mirror that Shendu used to talk to her and her sibling's was still there.

Bai Tsa put Cody down and went to the mirror so she could call her brothers and sister so she can tell them about what had happened, she place her hand on the mirror and muttered an incantation after a few seconds her sibling's faces appeared on the mirror, they did not look happy about Bai Tsa suddenly disappearing from there prison, but she just ignored how they were looking at her, she just wanted to tell them what happened before they made any wild accusations about her, she took a deep breath before starting a conversation.

Greeting's my brothers and sister as you can see i am free now from our prison, so you called to gloat about your new found freedom have you His Wu yelled at his sister with anger present in his voice.

Bai Tsa did not respond to His Wu outburst instead she continued talking, as i was saying i am free but my freedom has come with a price you see this boy that is sleeping behind me read the spell of binding that his how i got free but now i must marry him so that i can stay on earth, all the demons looked behind Bai Tsa to see Cody sleeping on the floor after observing him carefully Po Kong was the first of them to speak, well he is a handsome one at that Po Kong sounded a bit jealous but not to much. Shendu was the second to speak up, well i am glad your happy Po Kong but you are for getting something, and what might that be Po Kong responded, well the fact that are sister is free and we are still prisoners comes to mind, Shendu might have been the most disliked demon in the family but he did have a point, Po Kong was about to respond but was interrupted by Tso Lan, you know Shendu it is better if one of us is free then none at all or do you wish for jackie Chan to be the final victor in the battle of good and evil, Shendu shoot his head around immediately staring at his brother with hate and anger in his eyes, i will never allow Jackie Chan to win against evil even if i have to destroy all of creation to make sour that never happens, will then from your clam you now agree that Bai Tsa's freedom is the best for us all, Shendu just huffed in response to his brother, Tso Lan was now happy that Shendu had accepted the fact that they were still prisoner and that their sister was free, now then Bai Tsa why did you call us i doubt it was to have a friendly conversion with us Tso Lan sounded a bit cures to find out why she had called them in the first place, Bai Tsa looked at Tso Lan with a very seriousness look on her face, well i actually wanted to speck to you brother Tso Lan, Tso Lan raised an eyebrow oh and what is it you needed to ask me about his voice sounded even more cures then before, well i needed to know where the demons well his, Tso Lan eyes shoot wide open from sheer shock but he quickly regain himself, Bai Tsa do you know what your asking of me, Bai Tsa still kept the same look as before yes i do i know full well that farther told you and none of us of its location and i need the water from it for the ceremony, Tso Lan unfolded his arms and gave the most serious look he has ever given anyone well if you are sour about this them i will tell you but mark my words Bai Tsa you are making a mistake, Bai Tsa rolled her eyes out of annoyance before responding, if this does turn out to be a mistake then i will fix it later but right now i need to know where the well is, Tso Lan kept his serious look as he responded, very well the well is located in the tallest monition in Africa but be carful no dabbed are farther had traps installed around the well to protect it from the 8 immortals and other good chi wizard's, Bai Tsa nodded in understanding very well thank you brother for the help i will now take my leave of you all i must get to Africa at once, Bai Tsa turned a rounded to leave but was stop by Po Kong yelling at her to stop, Bai Tsa looked at her sister in the eyes before responding, what is it Po Kong incase you did not rereleased i do not have time to talk right now, Po Kong just ignoring her last statement, well i just wanted to say that this place isn`t a good place for a wedding now is it, Bai Tsa looked around and realised that she was right this place was a mess their was fish and broken old tools everywhere she turned back to Po kong thank you sister i will fix this place right before i leave now then good-bye with that the demon's faces disappeared from the mirror and Bai Tsa turned her attention to the mess inside the cannery, well i think its time for a make over with a click of her claws a dark blue flame appeared in her hands she then throw it down at the floor the flames grow and ingulfed the cannery after a few minutes the flames had dead and the cannery had completely changed now their where dark blue tapestry's hanging from the ceiling and the fish and old tools were gone replace with a Jade Pedestal and a dark blue carpet leading all the way to the mirror and their where six's set's of chain's on the left side of the wall, Bai Tsa took a step back to admire her handy work, oh i almost forgot about Cody, she turned her gaze on him, well sense i am at it i better make you a bit more presentable, Bai Tsa click her claws again and just like before a flame appeared she pick up Cody from the floor and places the flame on his chest just like the cannery his clothes burst in to flames and where replace with clothes that made him look like a emperor from atlantis, Bai Tsa was now happy that he looked more respectful now all she had to do was chain him to the wall, after 3 minutes of making sour that his chains were on right, she made her way out of the door as soon as she was outside she jumped into the water to make her way to Africa to gather the demon well's water for the ceremony.


End file.
